Remembrance
by Jay Kashiki
Summary: When Touko loses her memory after her battle with N, how will she cope in the changing region with no one to trust? Separated from her friends and family, she finds help from those on the outside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a relatively new place for me to be. Not in fan fiction, oh god, no. Rather, Pokemon fan fiction is a new place for me to tread.**

**However, I hope this turns out well**

**~/~/~/~**

Flames billowing, scorching the grounds.

Thunder striking, razing the floors.

The marble ripped asunder as the two figures engaged in a heated dance of passion and anger, shredding through the air with power. Bringing itself back, the large black Dragon-type roared deafeningly; immediately receding into a sphere of electrified power.

Its opponent was ready. Its large, white draconic unleashed a powerful torrential blaze upon the blacker Dragon, each attack colliding. Wind pressure, slicing through the air like bread, covered the wrecked war-ground of the castle. The air around the combatants was a heavy ocean of pressuring trepidation.

Which attack would break through? What would be the outcome?

So transfixed on the dueling goliaths, Touko had nearly missed the loud cry of her opponent. "Zoroark, Focus Blast!" whipping her head back, her eyes widened as the Illusory Fox rushed in on her Pokémon ally; a ball of white power charged sufficiently in its hand.

Touko reacted quickly. "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!" the Brutal Pokémon replied in a roar of anger, unleashing twin spheres of emerald green draconic energy. The attacks collided, blasting into an explosion of light and power.

Amazing.

"Well thought out," she heard his voice say. Turning her glare, she transfixed her eyes on the man donned in the ornate cloak of a King, long green locks waving in the wind. "I'd expect no less from you, Touko!"

Praise. That's what he was giving her.

In a battle for their lives; for the fate of the world? Why? Touko didn't understand it, herself. Why was he praising her, even though they were sworn enemies who believed in completely different concepts? Truth and Ideals, light and dark. Black and White…

_Stay focused! _Touko berated herself; though the task wasn't nearly as easy as she'd thought. With Reshiram and Zekrom fighting overhead, each of the Dragons exchanging blow after blow of overwhelming force; it was hard to keep concentrated on the sheer number of things that could go wron-

"Zoroark, Focus Blast again!"

Touko's attention went steadfast, turning to her Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, do-" it was far too late. The attack had made contact, sending the three-headed Dragon-type plummeting to the ground. "Hydreigon!" the Brutal lay on the floors of the long-dried waterfall beds in the room, eyes closed to the world.

Taking out its PokéBall, she pointed the sphere at the Brutal Pokémon. "Return, Hydreigon!" as the red ray zapped back her friend, she whispered to it. "I'm sorry. You did really well, so take a nice long rest," she put the sphere away, turning her attention to N.

The man sat, smirking over his victory. "Well then, Touko; it seems you're out of options," his deep voice, laced with smug and confidence, carried through the noisy halls like a muffled phantom.

Touko gulped as reality set in. Hydreigon… had been her last. The realization only helped to fuel her already fragile nerves.

_Shit! _Touko certainly was in a predicament. Hydreigon had been her last active Pokémon. She would forever curse sending out Samurott first, letting her strongest Pokémon be defeated so easily by N's Legendary. This is where she'd wish that the rule of six Pokémon per party didn't apply.

N glanced up at Reshiram and Zekrom, the two actively clashing in midair. The ceiling had long since been broken through, the Pokémon bursting free into the air to continue their bout. Zekrom was trying its absolute best, as was Reshiram. Thunder after Fire Blast completely ripped the skies apart, tearing the clouds into husks of blackened puffs.

N called out to his Legendary Pokémon. "Reshiram, finish Zekrom quickly! We have not the time to hold a stalemate!" the Vast White Pokémon obliged, its eyes glowing as its mouth began to emanate an orange power. Touko knew all too well the power that attack possessed.

"Zekrom, attack!" the ambiguous command left the Legendary Pokémon to completely choose for itself. Rushing in, it powered its most powerful technique; the energy of Bolt Strike billowing from around him. As he charged in, Zekrom's straight line path was completely predicted; Reshiram's Hyper Beam making direct contact.

"Zekrom!" Touko's voice was loud, pleading. As the Dragon fell from the sky, so did her hopes. Her body shook, her hands trembled. Her legs threatened to give, her entire lower body shuddering like an Excadrill's Earthquake. Sweat beat down her face, her eyes wide and showing complete disbelief.

Why? Why was she so scared? Why was it that now, of all times, she'd chosen to show her weakness?

Running over, past N, Touko rushed up the small set of stairs; passing by the throne with only a fleeting glance. Rushing behind the throne, she looked out into the far-down distance.

"Zekrooom!" she called out. If anyone besides all in the room could hear her then, the complete feeling of dread would've been evident. Her long, brunette hair; having lost her hat and ponytail coming loose, waved in the wind slightly from the altitude, the sky clearing from the ordeal of the Tao Duo's airborne struggle.

A sigh was heard from behind, catching the attention of the young girl. Turning, she faced her adversary; eyes narrowed in anger, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. N's eyebrow raised curiously. "Now, why give me that look, Touko? Are you angry that you were bested by a better opponent?" his voice was calm; sickeningly, annoyingly calm.

It pissed her off to no end. She felt as though her stomach was churning, the rumblings of utter defeat rolling her insides into mush. How… how had things gone so utterly wrong? Clenching her quaking fists, she turned back to look over the edge. The ground below was nothing but solid stone… and water. The surroundings of the Pokémon League was worn and torn, weathered from the rising of Plasma's Castle Headquarters…

She had come here to win. She'd come to battle and defeat N, save the region; no, the _world _from his goal. And what had she only accomplished at doing? She failed…

"Ah, the sting of utter failure is always the worst part of battling," a booming voice echoed through the halls. Whipping her head around, she watched in horror as the Head of the Plasma Sages, Ghetsis, walked leisurely down the hall of the throne room.

The anger and sadness must've been as clear as crystal, as Ghetsis then said; "No need to look so upset. As said before, you were merely bested by a better opponent. It happens to all of us," for a minute, his voice sounded comforting. But then, it all came crashing through the wall. "However, this particular loss was at a much higher price than most battles. Losing this will cost you more than just your pride."

Touko bit her lip, stifling the cry that threatened to rip from her chest. Closing her eyes, it took all of the willpower she had left to not let the tears fall. _'Dammit… God dammit!'_

A coarse hand touched her face, causing her to open her eyes in alarm. Looking up, she gazed at the Plasna Sage's comforting expression in apprehension. His eyes were… smoldering. Peering through her very soul.

It was frightening.

"You see girl, you've put forth your ideals against our King's truth. However, it is obvious that ideals were nowhere near as powerful as the truth. As is the course of nature, I suppose," the man's voice held a smugness made quite apparent. "You've been defeated, unable to battle… _this_ time," his hand rubbed the skin of her face, trailing down her arm slowly.

Backing up a bit, she was only inching closer to the open ledge of the blown-in castle walls…

"Father, wait…" she heard N say from behind the man's large cloak.

"Patience, my King. I am merely testing the waters," he replied simply, his hand reaching the girl's belt. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the man, his smirk growing into a grin at her horror's expense.

Was he… going to rape her? Here?

As he began to unbuckle her belt, her breathing became coarser. _'No…!'_

"Father, stop this!" N yelled, earning a glare from the man as he turned to face his insolent King of a son.

"Quiet yourself, my King!" he snapped back, angrily.

Touko couldn't take it. She wouldn't lose her battle, her hope, her Legendary, _and _be victimized all in one fell swoop! And so she did what she could, followed her very first instinct…

And pushed. With a loud grunt of effort, she pushed with all of her strength.

The girl's eyes widened as both of the men turned to her, everything seeming to go in slow motion. As she tripped back, watching her feet fall from under her; her belt was undone. Her PokéBalls were strapped to compartments on the band, the band of the accessory seemingly waving goodbye to her in the wind.

And she fell from the Castle.

"Touko!" she heard a man's yell, along with another.

"Toukooo!" a boy's yell joined him. They were familiar.

Champion Alder… and Cheren. They'd made it.

Letting out a loud scream, Touko plummeted down the side of the building, past the protrusions of the ledges. The wind whizzed past her, blasting her ears with pressure unimaginable. Her screams were muffled by the rush of wind pressure blowing through her, hair haphazardly whipping upward as she continued her downward plummet.

And finally, she hit something; unceremoniously and hard, she made impact with a ledge, letting out a brief grunt of agony. The pain that wracked through her was brief, as she soon found herself going numb. Her senses began to dull as she fell over once more, unable to scream out her pain. Her head had taken most of the damage, her mind scrambled as she fell.

She could barely make out the familiar roar of a certain Deep Black Pokémon as it rushed its way toward her falling form.

And she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Watching Touko fall, Cheren's sapphire eyes lit with intense rage. His senses were overridden as he glared towards the lime-haired men. "You bastards!" he spat, venom lacing his voice.<p>

N couldn't stop looking toward the ledge, his eyes wide at Touko's demise.

Ghetsis, on the other hand, merely laughed. "Bastards? Yes, you may believe that; but she was merely a pawn in a game much larger than herself! She accepted her fate, battled, and lost. There is no excuse for complete failure!" he gloated. "Our King bested her in a battle to determine the fate of the Unova Region, and she failed! She was weak!"

"Fuck you! What would you know about strength?" Cheren ground his teeth angrily. "You do nothing but allow your pawns to do your work! How the hell would you-" the boy was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheren… it's alright," Alder's voice was shaky, unsure.

"What? Alright? _Nothing _is _alright_!" Cheren turned his glare on the washed-up Champion. "Touko, she… she's… god dammit!" the boy couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall.

Alder squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Chere-"

Cheren glared at the Sage and King, taking out a PokéBall. "I'll battle in her stead! I'll defeat you both and-"

Ghetsis cut him off. "And what? Avenge her? Hah! A laughable concept, at best," the man's haughtiness severely grinded on the boy's nerves.

Growling, Cheren threw two of the spheres out. "Serperior, Haxorus; come out now!"

The Regal and Axe Jaw Pokémon come out with their respective roars of anger, readying themselves for battle immediately.

Alder looked to Cheren. "I won't let you battle alone!" the man stated, taking out his ball.

Ghetsis only smirked. This victory would be an easy, albeit a messy, one.

Taking out his own sphere, the man said only one statement.

"Hydreigon, kill them."

* * *

><p>'<em>Where… am I?'<em>

The black was all-consuming.

"_Touko!"_

Who?

"_Wake up!"_

Wake up? Was she asleep?

"_Touko, please! Wake up!"_

Who was… that?

"_No! Touko!"_

What? Who is that?

"_Touko, please!"_

Touko? Who was that?

"_Please, don't die! Please, don't take her! Touko, please!"_

Touko… there was that name again… Touko…

Who is… Touko?

****~/~/~/~****

**I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter. It took almost… a week to get the basic concept out of the way. I hope this turned out okay. So, leave a rating and review?**

**Thanks, again! See you for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I'm cranking it out as fast as I possibly can.**

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

It had been three days, now; since his battle with the one person he could call a rival… since her untimely demise.

He hadn't even known that he was tallying the days. He woke up with the thought of her clouding everything. She was… gone?

The newly appointed King of all of the Unova Region had lost the one person he could call a rival… maybe even a _friend_.

'_No! Pokemon are my friends!' _the lime-haired male inwardly scolded himself. His head drooped, sighing for what must have been the fiftieth time. This was completely unlike him. He'd only met this girl about two years ago. Even then, the longest time they spent in each other's company was when they were battling!

She wasn't his friend… she wasn't important.

So then… why? _'Agh! What the hell is going on?' _he clutched his hair in tight knots, holding back the urge to shake it violently. He would've hoped the jarring would shake his head free of any thoughts about the deceased brunette female. His adversary.

"The loser," as his father so put it. Chuckling lowly to himself, he released his tortured green locks, looking up to stare out of the window of his vast office. "She lost… she lost…" he repeated it to himself, almost like a mantra; reassurance of his victory. He'd proven himself superior to her; his drive and belief in his Pokemon was what brought him to victory. He was stronger than her!

So why? Looking to his paperwork, he sighed again for the umpteenth time. His head had been filled with the visions of her falling to her death; of her dying.

Was he feeling regret? Regret over not doing the deed himself? Regret over watching her perish so… brutally?

"Why…?" the word would repeat like a broken record as he laid his head down, drifting off into sleep.

He would most definitely dream about her.

About Touko… his fallen adversary.

* * *

><p>"<em>Samurott, Hydro Pump!"<em>

_The Formidable Pokemon cried out its name in virility, complying with its Trainer's wishes. Opening its mouth, a blast of pressurized water barreled at its opponent. _

"_Haxorus, X-Scisso-" that wouldn't work again. The brunette's purple-haired adversary widened her eyes completely as the blast made contact with her Axe Jaw Pokemon._

"_Haxorus!" the creature cried out, being sent reeling by the attack. He was able to keep standing, his head lowered in the pain of the attack. _

"_Whoa!" Touko's blonde spectator was extensively impressed. Belle cheered loudly for her friend's explosively good performance; "Go Touko, go Samurott!" the brunette was strong. Very strong._

_Iris growled lowly, bringing her attention to Haxorus. "Are you okay, Haxorus?" the creature didn't respond, only shaking its head to alleviate the shock of the powerful attack._

_Touko smirked. She had Gym Leader Iris right where she wanted. Now for her finisher. "Samurott, Blizzard!"_

_Samurott smirked, his eyes glowing neon cerulean; a mighty storm of icy wind blasted toward its draconic foe. The attack was direct, complete. Haxorus roared in pain as it was blown onto its back._

"_Haxorus, no!" Iris cried, staring in complete horror as her strongest Pokemon fell into unconsciousness._

"_Haxorus is unable to battle further! The winner is Samurott and Challenger Touko!" the Opelucid Referee stated loudly._

_Belle practically squealed in delight of her friend's victory, bellowing loudly toward the brunette. "Woo hoo, Touko! You did it!"_

_Touko was practically beaming, running toward her Pokemon. "Samurott!" laughing, she hugged her Starter; eliciting a sheepish response from the embarrassed warrior._

"_Sa-Samur…" a light blush lined the Water-types face, looking away from his Trainer abashedly. He was a warrior, damn it!_

"_Oh Samurott," Touko said endearingly, hugging him closer. He was so prideful; afraid to show weakness. Frankly, she found it cute. It reminded her of Cheren, really. Except, with him; it was more annoying than cute._

"_Touko, you won!" Belle was completely elated, hugging her friend tightly. "You've got your eighth badge!"_

_Touko's smirk never died down, only widening at her friend's statement. "Of course I did! Did you ever doubt me?"_

_Iris sighed, rubbing her defeated Pokemon's snout. "Return Haxorus," she stated, the Dragon-type being absorbed back into its ball. Turning to her victorious challenger, Iris gave her a quick grin. "Well, it looks like you've won!"_

_Touko looked to the Gym Leader, grinning back. "I guess so! You were strong!" Even in victory, one should always acknowledge the opponent._

_Iris chuckled. "Thanks; you're pretty damn good yourself," the young girl extended her hand to the brunette._

_Touko blinked, taking her hand with a smile. "Thank you for the challenge, Gym Leader Iris," she stated._

_Iris giggled this time. Touko felt something come to the palm of her hand, looking down in it. There, an angular badge shaped into a black fang with a jewel rested in her hand. The Legend Badge… her final badge of the Unova Gym Leaders._

_Touko looked to Iris, her eyes shimmering in happiness. "Thank you so much!"_

_Iris laughed, putting a hand on the taller girl's arm. "Now, don't start crying! Leave the emotional stuff for when you face Alder!"_

_Touko wiped her tears of joy, nodding. "Right," Alder…_

_He'd gone to the League again. To fight N…_

_He could win it. Right?_

_Little did she know, a green-haired figure stood near; surveying the battle with a critical glare and upturned lips._

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened quickly, only a small sound escaping her mouth. She came face to face with… large, dark eyes. A smile stretched across a large white face. "Kiss, Kiss!" a sweet voice chimed excitedly.<p>

"Aah!" the brunette flung her arms into the air, causing the creature to jump back in surprise. Covers went asunder, a giant billow of white blinding her sight briefly.

The creature's wings spread from its sides, flapping to bring itself to the ground.

"Ah… wings?" Touko said to herself, staring wide-eyed at the creature.

"Kiss!" the creature called out, looking to Touko with slightly furrowed eyes. She had agitated it.

"Togekiss?" a voice called from behind the closed door of the room she was in.

Touko blinked, looking to the door. "Togekiss?" she repeated. A Pokemon? She'd never seen it before.

Togekiss flapped its wings again, responding to the voice. "Togekiss!"

The door opened up, the voice of a woman continuing. "I just came back," she told the large bird-like creature.

Togekiss' disposition lightened instantly as the woman came into view. Touko, however, held a look of confusion.

A woman of long blonde hair stood inside of the room, clad in a long black coat. A warm smile was on her face as she looked toward the brunette. "Well, it looks like our patient is up. How are you feeling?"

Touko had no response. The woman's eyes were watching her, the golden irises shimmering in anticipation. Yet, she still had no answer. She could only wonder who this woman was…

And why she looked so… beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Stop moving, will you?" the blonde girl pouted, tying the bandages tighter on the young black-haired boy. Her command still didn't alleviate the pain.<p>

"Ah! Geez… would you stop squeezing me?" Cheren retorted, looking down to his injured arm. "Fuck…" the curse was hid under his breath; lest he risk offending the blonde even more.

Belle only rolled her eyes, looking to the young man. "Can you just be still, please?" she pleaded, her eyes glazed over with worry. "You're really hurt…"

Cheren only looked forward. "I'm fine. I don't need help," the girl only scoffed in response.

"That's not what I see," she stated.

The male's eye twitched. "What does that supposed to mean?"'

"Exactly what it sounds like!" the girl retorted.

"I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Then how did you lose, eh?"

Cheren's voice caught in his throat. Finally, he let out his frustration. "I tried my best! Not like you would've done any better-"

He couldn't catch himself in time. Watching the blonde's face contort to a look of hurt, he immediately looked away. "Um… I'm sorry, Belle…"

Belle only looked down. "It's fine," her voice was devoid of the spunk it held previously. Tying Cheren's bandages, she continued. "You're right… I'm not strong enough…"

Cheren only sighed, looking away. "I… didn't mean it. I'm just… frustrated…" he stated.

Belle only nodded. "I know. I am, too…" Cheren caught the crack in her voice. Turning quickly, he saw the droplet fall from her hung face.

Cheren only narrowed his eyes wretchedly. Why did he yell? Now of all times…? "Belle-"

"But, if I was there… maybe everything would've been better… if I had been strong, and went there with her… she wouldn't have-!" she wouldn't finish her words, breaking off into sobs.

Cheren sighed, rubbing the girl's back. Slowly, he felt that familiar rage and disgust rushing through his blood. Touko's death… it hit all of them harder than _any _attack possibly could. And they weren't the only ones.

In fact, the girl's mother took it the hardest. Luckily, Gym Leader Lenora took her in. The woman had suffered an emotional breakdown. Her child dying… that was the worst thing that could possibly happen to her, monarchal tyranny be damned.

And yet, Cheren knew that Plasma was not done. No, he knew their plans to force all Trainers to give up their Pokemon was still fresh and in the air.

Belle had begun sobbing a bit harder, continuing. "I didn't… I wasn't there to-"

"Stop."

The girl stopped, sniffling as she looked up to her friend.

His face was solemn. "It's… my fault…"

Her fists balled, casting a saddened – but fierce – glare at the boy. "No! Stop saying that! Don't say it! It's not!"

"Yes it is! Dammit, yes it is…" Cheren only shook his head. He'd been there… he'd had the chance to save her. And what did _he _do?

He'd lost. Badly.

Belle only shook her head. "It's not your fault! Please Cheren, it's not!"

Cheren only growled; his voice rose to the maximum. "Yes it is, Belle! It's my entire fault! I was there! I was right there in the fucking castle! I could've saved her, but…"

Belle silenced the wallowing boy with a hug. "Please stop…"

Cheren only shook his head, leaning into the embrace. "What do we do?" his voice was… soft. For once, Cheren was actually unsure.

However, Belle only shook her head. "I guess… all we can do is move on. Persevere for later!"

As nice as that sounded, the dark-haired boy couldn't shake the feeling that something more was happening.

Something not necessarily good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was enjoyable. It took me about 2 days to come up with the concept, three days to get the beginning out, and finally a day and a half to finish it all.<strong>

**The excuse? I'm creating a Pokemon fangame, so my time is always sectioned. I think I may call it Pokemon Topaz Version.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After working on a week with this, I'm slightly pleased by the turnout. Frankly, I was going for a sense of unity in the plot. However, I've opened up more holes to be filled.**

* * *

><p>"So... what would you like for dinner?"<p>

The question had caught the brunette completely by surprise. Looking to the blonde woman sitting across from her, she let her confusion show. Was she trying to break the silence that had fallen over them? After learning the woman's name, she could only marvel at how well it fit…

Cynthia Shirona… Cynthia.

It was… beautiful. Much like her; a fitting name for a vixen of unmatched splendor.

"Are you not hungry?" Cynthia lowered her head to the back of her intertwined hands, staring at the girl with slight worry. Her eyes, golden and lustrous, were a lot softer now.

"I-… I am," the younger female's voice was understandably hoarse. She hadn't talked for a while, having to deal with slight pain.

Cynthia looked to the male standing in the kitchen with them. "Do you think you can make us something to eat?"

The man only blinked. "Um… I am not a butler," Cynthia could only raise an eyebrow at his tone.

"Really? You look like one," the blonde took a nonchalant sip of the juice she had in front of her.

The man only sputtered. "Why I never! I am only the most valuable assistant to Lady Caitlin!"

Cynthia smirked. "Ah, so you _are _a butler!"

"No! I am Lady Caitlin's most trusted valet!" he corrected, nose in the air haughtily.

"Valet and butler are one and the same," Cynthia pointed out.

"It is not!"

"My, you're not a very courteous bulter," Cynthia quipped.

"I am so; I am the most dignified butler you'll ever see!" the man's ego was almost protruding from his head.

"I thought you weren't a butler," Cynthia's smirk was back full force.

The lavishly dressed male could only stare. Touko could swear she'd heard something shatter.

Perhaps it was his ego.

"I… I…" he tried

Cynthia asked again in a softer voice. "Can you please cook us something, Mr. Darach…?"

Darach could only stutter, looking between the two. "I- but… I am… I'm not…" and finally, he gave up. "Okay…"

Cynthia smiled warmly at him. "Splendid," and she turned to Touko, winking a conspiratorial eye at the brunette.

This earned the blonde an amused giggle from the girl, causing the blonde's smile to widen. She was laughing! Progress was being made!

To allow Darach to cook, Cynthia let her attention turn back to her guest. "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't asked for _your _name yet…" she left a deliberate pause for the girl to input.

However, the response she received was very unexpected. "I… don't remember," the brunette stated.

Cynthia's eyes widened a fraction. Amnesia… and she settled into a narrowed look of understanding. Togekiss had informed her that the girl suffered trauma from multiple parts of her body.

Her clothes had been ripped, so Cynthia opted to give her new ones; which the girl had donned after an assisted bath. Nothing too fancy, a black t-shirt and shorts seemed appropriate for now.

Then again, her clothes were the least of her problems. The brunette had suffered from bruise and contusions on multiple parts of her body. They littered her, marked her with red and purple. However, the worst was the injury on her head. Cynthia could only theorize that whatever had happened to her made her hit her head the hardest. She was sure there was most likely some skull and brain damage.

After a plethora of painkillers and Heal Pulses were given, the girl was capable of walking again. Cynthia just couldn't let her go by herself, however. The injuries were just horrific; too serious to even allow her to go by herself.

She wasn't even sure how in the world this girl _lived _through that trauma, despite her young age. She must've been the luckiest girl on earth.

"Um…" Cynthia's eyes widened again out of her musing, noticing the uncomfortable squirming of the girl. Why had the blonde stared at her so… intently?

"Oh… I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" Cynthia held an apologetic tone. _"Definitely have to watch my actions. She's fragile…"_

"No, it's fine," the girl was obviously trying to settle down, putting her hands on the table. Looking down, she talked in a low breath. "I just… can't seem to recall anything dealing with myself."

Cynthia smiled to the girl reassuringly, holding out her hand to touch the girl's own. Once she had her full attention, Cynthia began. "You know, you shouldn't pace your mind right now," the blonde squeezed the girl's hand lightly. "It'll take time. Just let the path of your memory be smoothed out for you."

The brunette's eyes lit up in appreciation with the woman's kindness.

Cynthia smiled brighter at the girl's reaction. "Now, we both know four things about you. You're lost and you're under amnesia," Cynthia nodded; a determined twinkle in her eye. "And most definitely, you need a place to stay."

The brunette nodded. All of what the woman just said was correct. She had no recollection of anything relevant to herself prior to awakening. And Cynthia took her in, helping her. According to Cynthia, she'd been out for a total of three days. Something in her told her to not trust strangers, but she just couldn't be too sure. Cynthia never did cross her as strange, just… determined and kind.

… Wait a minute…

"Um… Ms. Cynthia; you said three things. What's the fourth thing you know about me?" Touko couldn't help but ask.

Cynthia donned a coy smirk on her face. "Well, it goes without saying that you're extremely cute too."

As Darach came back into the room, he could only wonder why the brunette's face was so red. Was she feeling sicker? "Um… what was it that you wanted to eat, again?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Serperior, hang in there!" the black haired male called out to his Pokemon, the snake-like creature hissing in response.<em>

"_Ssseeer!" Serperior coiled around, steeling itself as it faced off its adversary._

_Samurott stood a distance away, hardly panting from its exertion. Serperior was fast, that was for sure. However, the Formidable Pokemon outclassed the Regal in all things offensive._

_Both Serperior and his trainer knew that for certain._

_All Touko could do was smirk. "Come on, Cheren! I thought you were testing me!" the girl's boasting was starting to wear on his nerves. If he wasn't careful, she'd force him to become reckless._

_But Samurott was mucking up his plans severely. He'd had carefully laid out strategies for her. The Pokemon's power completely caught him off guard. Defeating 2 of his Pokemon singlehandedly… he hadn't felt this swamped since his battle with Alder almost a year ago._

_Cheren needed to figure out a way to defeat her… so he decided to go for the bluff. "Serperior, go in with Leaf Storm!"_

"_Serper!" the snake Pokemon cried, its eyes glowing as it unleashed a powerful flurry of powerful leaves at its Water-type opponent._

_The cyclone of grassy energy didn't put Samurott on edge in the least._

_Touko held up a finger. "Samurott, Surf now!"_

"_Samurott!" the Water-type lowered its stance, a wave growing under it. In an instant, it was propelled into the air atop the wave. The Leaf Storm crashed through the water, rupturing it instantly. The Formidable Pokemon flew from the wave, forced into a lunge at its opponent._

'_Just as planned!' Touko thought excitedly. Now, for the final execution!_

_As Samurott was propelled, they heard Cheren's next command._

"_Wrap, Serperior!" both Touko's and Samurott's eyes widened._

_Cheren watched with a satisfied smirk as Serperior wrapped his long body around his foe, stopping the lunge mid-flight._

"_Damn!" Touko cursed out loud._

"_Samur- ROTT!" the Water-type cried out as Serperior began to constrict its body tightly, squeezing the very air from it._

"_Samurott!" Touko yelled out to her cornerstone Pokemon. Now, it was her turn to watch her strategy go down in flames._

"_Serperior, sharpen your tail!" Cheren commanded his partner, his confidence back full-force. He knew it! Touko would never be capable of outsmarting him!_

_Serperior raised its tail, staring down at its rival with renewed poise. A smirk crossed its face as its tail end sharpened itself into a blade; poised to strike. Serperior's Swords Dance had brought its weapon's power to devastating potential._

_Samurott struggled, twisting fervently in vain to release himself from Serperior's grasp. However, he only made the snake grasp him tighter._

_And then came the strike. It was quick, unseen. The Leaf Blade crashed into Samurott, slicing clean into the skin._

_Samurott yelled out as it was struck at point-blank range by the bladed appendage, being knocked from the grasp of the Pokemon._

_He was down, but not out. Lying on the ground, he struggled to stand as his Trainer called to him._

"_Samurott, get up!" Touko beckoned to her partner, sweating on her brow. That last move was… completely ingenious. How did she screw it up so easily? Samurott was prone, face down on the ground. Its wound was heavy. Perhaps his battle with Cheren's previous Pokemon had done more to him then she would've thought…_

_Cheren knew that another one of Serperior's Leaf Blade would end this round. He would remove Samurott from the picture and beat the rest Touko's Pokemon!_

_At least, that was the plan. He wasn't expecting her next action._

"_Return, Samurott!" Touko yelled, holding out its Pokeball. The red beam emitted from it, rushing to engulf Samurott. Absorbing the Pokemon, Cheren could only watch in anticipation for her next choice._

_Touko had thought about sending out Braviary, but maybe the risk was a bit too great. By any chance, Cheren would've thought of a way to alleviate that pesky resistance to Flying-types Serperior held. She hadn't even expected a Protect from Serperior, which completely nullified her Blizzard from Samurott._

_Cheren was good. Really good; definitely better at planning than her._

_The black haired male in question only watched as Touko stood, obviously contemplating her next move. He only narrowed his eyes. "Hey, how about choosing sometime this century," his patience was obviously not as vast as his intellect._

_Touko scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "Why you!" taking out a Pokeball, she'd decided against using Braviary. Maybe it was time to introduce him to one of her newer powerhouses. Throwing out the ball, she cried "Go! Zweilous!"_

_The twin-headed dragon erupted from the ball, roaring with both heads simultaneously as he stomped on the ground._

"_A Dragon-type?" Cheren was genuinely confused. "What happened to never wanting to deal with Dragons again?" the girl had complained on and on about her battle with Iris._

"_Look, things change! Besides, I got him before I fought her!" Touko retorted back._

_Cheren only rolled his eyes. "Typical."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Touko's temper was flaring again._

"_Nothing. Hypocrite," words couldn't express how much satisfaction he'd gotten from her reaction._

_The face she made… he couldn't describe it. All he could say was that it was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen._

"_Agh! Cheren!" she called out his name; anger laced in her voice._

_Cheren clicked his tongue, putting a hand to his hip. Turning away, he was glad the distance between them didn't allow her to see the blush on his face._

"_Cheren!" she called again._

"_Cheren!" the voice was lighter this time._

"_Cheren!" now, the voice was higher pitched…_

Cheren's eyes shot open, the shock causing him to swing his head to the side; bashing it into a solid object. "Agh! Fuck!" Cheren cursed out, holding his instantly throbbing head with one of his hands.

Hissing, the boy turned to the offender; immediately catching a glimpse of Belle's obviously annoyed face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at the blonde.

This only roused her more. "I'm trying to wake you up, idiot!" she shot back.

Cheren closed his eyes, letting the anger sink out of him. Exhaling heavily through his nose, he opened them again to the steely gaze he normally wore. "Any you couldn't have shaken me awake, huh?"

Belle crossed her arms. "Well, I tried to. But you wouldn't even stir!" turning away into a pout, she let the anger sink out.

Cheren looked at the tight surroundings. He was in a car. Right, he remembered. They'd had his father let them borrow his car.

"All I know was that you were mumbling…"

Cheren blinked. "Mumbling? About what?"

Belle opened her own eyes. "Aaah… I don't… remember?" turning to him, she chuckled nervously.

Cheren's face held a clear sign of exasperation. "You're such an airhead," he stated blandly.

"Hey!" Belle yelled back.

The two in the backseat of the car argued on for what seemed to be an eternity to the people in the front. Sighing, the blonde female driving the vehicle did her best to tune out the bickering teens. She had begun thinking over the events that had befallen the region.

"You know, it'd be much easier if you guys would stop arguing!" the red head in the passenger seat yelled to the two of them.

Immediately, they both turned to the girl; yelling in complete unison: "I didn't start it!"

Elesa had begun to successfully tune out the teens and the incensed Skyla in the passenger seat.

'_So… N has made a public service announcement that we'll need to relinquish our Pokemon by the broadcast time, today,' _even in her thoughts, Elesa couldn't stop the acidity from reaching her voice. _'And we have no way of fighting him at this time… and-' _she couldn't even bring herself to continue her train of thought, clutching harder onto the wheel of the car.

'_And… we've lost Touko… our friend…' _Elesa couldn't stop the growl that came from her lips.

Skyla looked to her immediately, her eyes lit with concern. "Elesa…?" her voice was laced with worry as well.

Elesa's eye widened in realization, turning briefly to her friend's worried face. Looking in the mirror, she also saw that Cheren and Belle had ceased their fighting; looking to the blonde with similar concern.

Elesa let out a small sigh, stopping the car. They'd arrived at their destination. She got out of the car quickly, ripping the keys from the ignition. She was angry, that much was certain. Out of every Gym Leader, she and Iris had spent the most time with Touko.

The car door opened behind her, Skyla jumping out after her. "Elesa! Wait!" the redhead ran to her friend, walking behind her as she tried to talk to the agitated taller woman.

Cheren shook his head lightly, looking to the place they'd arrived to. "Lenora's Museum?" he remembered his last visit here… when he and all of the 'Team Plasma Elimination Squad' – as Iris had justly named them at the time – gathered when Touko was given the Dark Stone… Zekrom.

"Zekrom…" Cheren couldn't fathom how terribly things had escalated. Touko… poor Touko; she was dragged into a destiny she had no business in.

"Cheren?" Belle called out to her spaced out friend, earning his attention immediately.

A small gasp escaped him as he turned to look to his blonde friend. She looked a bit worried.

"Ready to go in?" she smiled slightly.

Cheren only nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I'm ready…" he turned, hearing her car door open.

For a second, the air in the empty car was silent. Then, his own door was opened.

"Up and at it…" Belle grabbed onto the raven-haired boy's arm tenderly, helping him from his seat.

Cheren only rolled his eyes. "Belle, my head only hurts. I don't need help getting out of the car," he stated, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity.

Belle looked to him with an indignant gaze. "Cheren… god! You're so… ugh!" she could barely get the words out! The boy was impossible!

Cheren put a hand on his hip. "That wasn't a complete sentence. It lacked a predicate, which is integral in the structure of coherent sentences. The English language may be hard to grasp, but this is something learned in early grade school."

Belle balled her fists, screaming at him. "You're such a jerk!" the embarrassed flush on her cheeks let him know everything he needed. And he couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face. As she turned to storm into the museum, Cheren gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Messing with her was so simple… just like Touko, she was completely predictable and easy to rile up. _'Just like Touko…' _Cheren's smirk instantly dropped. His mood was, yet again, completely ruined by the image of the brunette…

Her smiling face…

"Cheren!" someone called out to him, dragging him back to reality before he lost sight of it. At the doors of the museum was Belle, waving for him to enter.

Cheren sighed lightly, shaking his head. "Keep yourself together…" he whispered to himself. "You won't do her any good by acting like some space cadet idiot," and with that, he walked toward the entrance doors with a façade of calm.

Hopefully, whatever they were here for was marginally better than what he'd have to experience later on.

* * *

><p>"And that is why, people of Unova, you must heed my order! Release your Pokemon!" the new King of the Unova region made no hesitation to begin his plot. His one true goal, to separate the world of people and Pokemon for good…<p>

N made no slip-ups in his speech. He was unperturbed by the screams and cries of the people in the masses. He felt no remorse for his choices; they were absolute.

"Why?"  
>"Why are doing this to us?"<br>"We'll never release our Pokemon!"

The resistance was something he'd expected. Thankfully, he'd fully planned for it.

"You see, my citizens… you have not a choice," as if on cue, an entire platoon of Plasma soldiers circled their way around the crowd. The gasps and growls of the people let N know what he needed to; they were reluctant… but they would listen.

Many a PokeBall was flung into the air, releasing each of the Pokemon one by one. Many species were released,, with each of their owners giving their emotional goodbyes to them.

Even the stoic King of Unova could not keep himself static in the face of such a loss…

He'd already felt his own pang of anguish from the loss of someone close to him. It seemed was only yesterday when he'd made the hardest decision of his life.

_The six Pokemon came from their confines, each expressing varying levels of surprise._

_Her Hydreigon, ever the violent one, set his sights on the lime-haired male immediately. Roaring angrily, the Brutal Pokemon snarled bloody murder toward the man; N didn't know if his ability to be able to read the Dragon's Pokemonic tongue was helping him here._

_Zebstrika and Conkeldurr both looked to their partner with expressions of confusion, immediately transforming into contempt when they saw the King. "Zebstrika!" the zebra-like creature howled at the man._

"_I understand your anger…"_

_Golurk, however, was the first to act; sending out a rocket-fast punch aimed toward N. The King of Unova stood, unmoving in the face of the behemoth's oncoming fist._

_And suddenly, it was blocked; a green force field around the man. Protect…_

"_Darmanitan!" her Darmanitan was not pleased with the turnabout, making to rush in at the male. Her punches, however, would end in vain; all but being completely deflected by the shield of protective energy. Whatever outside source was harnessing the power, it was keeping the shield strong._

_Samurott… he knew he had to be the mature one. "Samurott!" their leader yelled, instantly gaining the attention of Darmanitan; who was blasted back by a ball of dark energy._

"_Manitan!" she yelled, slamming into the ground. One eye closed, she glared at the offender and its Trainer. Zoroark… of course._

"_Zoroark, please stop. There is no need to hurt them anymore," its Trainer stated calmly._

_The Illusory Fox looked to him with a face of confusion. "They almost hurt you, N!" he could understand her clearly._

"_I know, but their feelings are justified," he stated, smiling to his Pokemon. "You've done well in helping me, my dear friend."_

_Zoroark could only pout, turning a glare to the Pokemon._

_Samurott, naturally, was the first to step forward. "Where is our master, Trainer N?" he spoke in a voice filled with pride, even in the face of the situation he was in now; his Trainer nowhere in sight and his worst enemy right in front of him._

"_I'm sorry to say Samurott… but… Touko, she has… passed on," N could see the confused look on Samurott's and his companion's faces._

"_Passed on? What's that supposed mean?" Darmanitan stood, looking to him suspiciously._

"_Passed on… Touko, two days ago, passed onto the next plane of existence," for some reason, he just couldn't tell them outright._

_It didn't even take a second for them to get the memo, as evidence by each of their shocked expressions. "No…" Zebstrika's voice was small. She couldn't believe it._

_Conkeldurr's face became grimly angry. "You… you're a liar! How dare you say that about our Trainer! She would nev-"_

_He was cut off by N. "And how would you know that, Conkeldurr!" his voice was booming._

_Conkeldurr only growled lowly, readying his blocks. N was pissing him off to the core._

_Golurk had stayed decidedly silent; as he always did. He did not attack, however; N could feel the anxiety rushing into its being._

"_You… damn you!" it was Hydreigon who screamed out in anger, rushing the man quickly. Zoroark made to get in front of him, powering a Focus Blast. However, Hydreigon was not to allow the same thing twice; smashing through the Pokemon with a punch of Dragon-powered rage._

_Zoroark hit the ground fast, struggling to get up. N's eyes widened a bit as Hydreigon made its way toward him._

_With Outrage in play, the Brutal Pokemon charged at the King with a roar of pure anger._

"_Hydreigon, stop!" Samurott beckoned to his draconic partner._

"_Archeops, calm him down!" N commanded._

_From above, a figure soared down. Hydreigon was immediately stopped in its tracks, N's Archeops appearing in front of him to block the attack with its feet._

_Archeops grunted in the effort. Hydreigon was strong, strong and angry. However, both his and his Trainer's eyes widened as they looked to the Dragon._

_His mouth was snarling, salivating and agape… and his eyes were streaming the tears of sadness; sadness N could feel emanating through the rage, confusion, fury…_

"_Hydreigon…" N stated. "Archeops, push him back!"_

_Archeops screeched, kicking forward. His strength was mighty, even mightier than the behemoth in front of it, and pushing back the Dragon came with relative ease._

_Hydreigon had not the energy to recover itself. Outrage had taken its toll, leaving the Dark-Dragon type lying on the ground; immediately surrounded by his friends._

_And even then, he could only ask one question. "… why…?"_

_N felt a sharp stab in his heart. Hydreigon… he was so hurt right now. Was this what Touko felt? 'No, impossible… she only cared about winning.'_

"_I think I should just cut to the chase," he couldn't answer Hydreigon's question. Seeing that Archeops had helped up Zoroark, taking her away to somewhere safe; N could tell his plans to the Pokemon._

"_You all… are free now…"_

_The reactions that he received were precisely what he expected._

"King N!"

N was immediately brought from the memory, his gaze falling his irate-looking father.

"Father…" he said lowly.

Ghetsis' eyes narrowed. "And what, may I ask, is so important that you would begin to daydream in the middle of the conference?"

N only stuttered a bit.

Ghetsis clicked his tongue. "Surely the death of that girl would've put you at ease," Ghetsiis knew better. He knew exactly why his son was so spaced out.

The King of Unova was at a loss for words. "I can't… I'm not…"

Ghetsis decided to goad him more. "What was that, my liege?"

N only shook his head. "Nothing… I am fine…"

Ghetsis smirked in victory. "Splendid," Ghetsis then moved onto another topic. "Now, to talk about our prisoner..."

N only snorted, unknowingly hitting a nerve in Ghetsis' tolerance. "Oh. Him," the King's voice was filled with nothing but contempt and acidity. "What about him?"

"Well, he refuses to relinquish the whereabouts of Zekrom," Ghetsis stated. A bit of an understatement, to say the least; the prisoner had been pretty damn aligned with the idea of withholding the information.

N only shook his head. "That's to be expected. He's not of heroic origin…"

Ghetsis felt the crushing need to rip the idea of 'heroism' from his son's brainwashed head, but held his peace. "That is true."

N looked to his father, a serious expression on his face. "Make sure to induce punishment onto him. If he doesn't stop, continue until he does."

Ghetsis' mood swelled at that idea. "Most definitely. I will discuss this with the sages immediately," the older Harmonia turned on his heel, walking to go and talk with the sages over N's decision.

N could only shake his head as the name came back to his head again.

Never will he forget the large, black monstrous divinity of the Legendary Deep Black Pokemon.

"Zekrom…" for some reason, he felt Reshiram call out to him. Warning him… but what was the warning?

* * *

><p><strong>With all of my schoolwork, I find myself unable to post as much. Please reveiw, let me know how I'm doing.<strong>

**See you next time!**


End file.
